Rival Camps
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: AHHA , sasusaku oneshot . INJOOOOY .


**heeeey ,  
>i DONT own Naruto .<br>Title: Rival Camps  
>Word Count: i dont even know<br>Summary: rival camps, and who knows what will happen. sasusaku . (:  
>Genra: Romance , maybe humor ? <strong>

A pink haired beauty sat at the early morning camp fire, she rested her head in her hands and watched the fire crackle. Her hair was in two low pigtails just reaching the bottom on her sholder she tilted her head at the sound of yelling. She had her emerald eyes locked on the fire then she sighed in frustration, yelling? At this time in the morning? Come on! She stood up and walked over to the crowed of yelling people. It was her camp and a camp she did not know. They were arguing, and tsunode looked ticked, not just ticked.. OVERLY ticked. The girl sighed for the millitionth time for today, she looked at the other camp. Thier leader was a snakish looking guy, it was kinda creepy. The cherry blossom slowly walked over to her leader and stood beside her rasising an eye brow in confustion.  
>"they said thier worst martial artist could bet our very best martial artist, aka you." a blonde haired girl whispered to the pinky, making her face change from confused to a famous emerald green glare. kaay.. now the pinky was ticked.<br>"You think, that your worst could beat our best? Thats impossible! our best is my own neice! and she will NOT lose to the likes of you!" tsunode yelled at the snake like dude whom the pinky was glaring at.  
>"Really? I wanna see this neice of yours.." the man hissed.<br>"That would be me." the pink cherry snaped her face looked like it was hand made by angels, her pale porsalin face with cherry pink lips and emerald green eyes.  
>"Orochimaru, met my neice Sakura Haruno." Tsunode said smirking.<br>"Well, .. i would like you to met our worst, Karin." he said putting hos arm around a red headed girl.  
>"Hey, Pinky" the redhead said glaring at Sakura.<br>"Hey, dude." She said smiling.  
>"I'm a girl." Karin snapped back.<br>"OH, I'm sorry.. I would of never guessed." Sakura smirked.  
>behide karin a white haired fella was laughing.<br>"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!" she snapped facing the boy.  
>"Karin, Suigetsu. ENOUGH!" the snake man hissed at them. Both stoped they were dead silent.<br>"I would like Sakura to face Karin. To see who has the better camp." he said more calm now.  
>"How will that end this? your weakest, facing me! that wouldn't be fair for you. Your reallllly over your head here. do NOT underestimate us!" Sakura snapped.<br>"My, my, my, what a mouth on you." orochimaru chuckled.  
>"she is right you know, we will kick your but you snake!" tsunode hissed.<br>"Orochimaru-Sama, i can take this forehead girl." karin said looking at her camp leader.  
>"Bring it on cow." The pinky hissed.<br>X x X x X x X  
>They came to a field, filled with grass with trees in a wide circle. Sakura stood in the middle of it all in amusment of her camp laughing. She huffed a smile then faced Karin. Whom was standing several feet away from her.<br>"ready set GO!" orochimaru hissed smirking.  
>"look no hands.." The cherry said tighting a rope tyed around her hands with her teeth. Her camp giggled.<br>"HEY, THIS IS SUPPOST TO BE A REAL FIGHT!" the karin girl yelled ticked.  
>Sakura just smirked, she was suddenly infront of karin.<br>"really?" she whispered smirking.  
>"Your Fa-" Karin started but was cut off my a kick to the stomic causing her to go flying into multiple trees that would burst in the amount of force she was kicked with.<br>"more like an exersize." The pinky smilied walking back to her camp. She turned her head to look at the other camp who had thier mouths open as far as possible. She smriked as she stoped beside Tsunode.  
>"I think you over did it Sakura.." tsunode chuckled.<br>"really, that was my weakest kick.." The cherry blinked acouple of times.  
>Everyone laughed, Sakura just stood there untying her hands. Orochimaru let out a frusterated sigh, as his camp mummbled how powerful that girl was. The snakish man turned his head to a tree and looked down and saw a his best whom was eyeing the pinky.<br>"My boy.." he said in his snakeish voice. He slowly shifted his head to his leader halfly nodded his head at him. "I want you to fight her."  
>The boy nodded then stood up but was still leaning against the tree.<br>"Tsunode! I got a challenge for you.." Orochimaru smirked.  
>"What you want snake?" She asked.<br>"My best, against yours." he smirked.  
>Tsunode looked at her, then back at orochimaru "your on!"<br>"Huuh, what's going on?" Sakura asked confused.  
>"No training or break?" Orochimaru asked.<br>"NO!" Tsunode snapped.  
>"Hello, whats going on?" the pink haired girl asked rasining an eyebrow<br>"Are you sure, she just fought." He said ignoring sakura.  
>"That wasnt a fight, that was a punch.." tsunode nodded.<br>"HELLO! YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.  
>"SAKURA! PIP DOWN WILL YEAH? NO NEED TO BE YELLING!" Tsunode yelled back.<br>"LOOK WHOS TALKING, YOU YELLING TOO! YOUR BEING SUCH A HIPOCRIT!" Sakura yelled back.  
>"SHUSSSH! DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU!" Tsunode shot back glaring at her.<br>"OHH , I'M SO SCARED I CAN BEARLY CONTAIN MYSELF!" Sakura yelding while smiling.  
>"YO, TSUNODE!" Orochimaru rudely introputed.<br>"WHAT?" Both sakura and tsunode yelled at him.  
>"Is she gonna fight my best or not?" he hissed.<br>"Huuh?" Sakura asked.  
>"YES!" Tsunode snapped  
>"HUUH?" Sakura asked again.<br>"Yo, pinky.." A tall male said now standing beside orochimaru and had his hands in his pockets. His face looked like it was painted by angels, his fangirls behide him with googly eyes. Sakura shifted her gaze to the tall handsome man, she staired at him for a moment. His camp was awaiting for the fangirl-ism to start as the others of her camp did. She ust looked at him with her emerald eyes locked on his onyx ones.  
>"What you want Chicken But?" she asked nodding her head half heartedly. both camps fell on there head, they were NOT expecting that, i repeat NOT expecting that at all! The male just smirked.<br>"Look shorty, I'm not to thrilled with fighting you either. I wasnt expecting to have to whip someones butt." he smirked.  
>Sakura twitched at the word 'shorty',"You know what, get off your high horse before i kick you off it."<br>Both camps watched them give eachother thier famous death glares that got deeper and deeper into scarier glares. Only if looks could kill...  
>"you don't remember me do you?" He asked.<br>"Wait wha- SASUKE!" She yelled grinning.  
>"Your so dumb shorty.." Sasuke smirked.<br>"Your so dumb shorty." Sakura mimcked making her voice deep.  
>Sasuke just glared at her so she glared back. Everyone sweatdroped and were confused as hell. They kept glaring at eachother, seeing daggers fly at eachother through thier eyes. Sakura giggled abit then looked at Sasuke with a small smilie, while to boy just smirked. They were looking deeply at eachother.<br>"guys, what are you doing?" tsunoade asked confusied.  
>They looked at eachother then charged, punchs, kicks, and blocks were coming from each side. A couple hours past and they were still fighting. They both landed on the floor sliding back into the ground, they both breathed heavily. More hours past as they both were exaahusted. Finally, both leaders broke it off, as they were walking back to they took one last glance at eachother.<br>X x X x X x X  
>Everyone was sleeping in the camp as a Pink haired girl was walking to the meadow full of flowers she walked further in the middle the moon was full and bright. They girl's emerald eyes looked at the moon, making her eyes shine like stars. She felt someone coming from around the trees her gaze changed from the moon to a tall, handsome, pale man. She smilied as she looked at his hand that was sticking out infront of her, she galdly took and pulled him beside her.<br>"Sasuke-kun, talking to eachother threw our movememts was a smart idea." The girl said lying her head on his sholder.  
>"Thank you, Sakura. But i remember the dobe saying that when two great fighters ever clash, they could be able to read whats inside there hearts. I can't believe it worked..." sasuke sighed looking at the beautiful girl beside him.<br>The girl giggled, "Well, if it didnt work.. we wouldnt be standing her right?"  
>"thats true.." sasuke said putting his arms around the girl. Sakura cuddled into him smiling.<br>"Sasuke-kun, I love you." she smilied looking up at his onyx eyes.  
>He kissed her forehead, and a small smile creepee on his face "Love you too."<br>While this was happening a sertent Blonde, Blue eyed dude was grinning, he softly chuckled and dissapered into the forest.

THE END.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED !  
>Sasuke: wow th-<br>Cookie: shuuuush!  
>Sasuke: -.-<br>Sakura: uhhh? rate & review! ****  
><strong> 


End file.
